La musa y el espiritu
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: Almas unidas Que la enfermedad separaba..., Y en mis sueños Hablo con ella sobre un recuerdo, Hago castillos de arena en la luna, dibujo sonrisas en mi amargura... Relatos de mis suspiros que en la medianoche comparte contigo... A las estrellas Les comento cómo es el sol. Al sol le cuento La grandeza de mi amor…


Me dio inspiración algunos libros y Fanfiction que ley esta mañana, espero que les guste, y por favor déjenme sus reviews, no es mi decisión causar algún tipo de polémica, esto es con fines de entretenimiento

_Cursiva –_pensamientos y recuerdos del protagonista

**Negritas –**acciones y explicaciones generales

Normal –diálogos

_**Negritas cursivas**_ –error de redacción

* * *

_Por fin, hacia un año que había llegado a esta nación, Equestria, un año de cruentas batallas_, **se escuchaba mientras un Alicornio negro de cabello rojo, al igual que sus ojos a la vez que caminaba por la alguna vez poderosa ciudad de cantelot, ahora en llamas mientras los Nightmares (pesadillas) saqueaban los tesoros, **_todavía recuerdo el día que decidí conquistar esta tierra, y la extraña profecía de aquel adivino que me leyó la suerte_

Flashback

-mi señor un adivino ha venido a verlo –**dijo un guardia Nightmare unicornio cuyo cuerno de cuchilla sostenía la carpa por donde veía el interior de la tienda** –dice saber de nuestros planes de invasión

-déjalo pasar –**dijo uno de los generales**

-a que has venido adivino –**dijo el Alicornio con calma mientras el joven pony solo entraba y se sentaba en la mesa y arrojaba dos piedras al frente, una blanca y una negra** –esto es todo, lo he visto, ahora retírate que estoy de buen humor

-dime Saurom, gran señor de los Nightmares ¿le tienes miedo a tu derrota?

-¡como osas declarar esto! –**dijo una Nightmare Pegaso mientras levantaba las filosas plumas de acero plateado de sus alas**

-¡Halo espera! –**dijo el Alicornio intrigado** –discúlpalo adivino, es mi más leal guerrero, pero a veces actúa imprudente –**se acercó a los dos pedazos de roca** –de por si eres extraño adivino, he visto a mucho que arrojan entre seis y diez piedras de distintas formas y colores, pero tu solo arrojas estas dos y dices que puedes ver mi derrota

-el Urim y Tumim me revelan más cosas que las que se les revela a otros –**dijo atento a los movimientos del Nightmare **–porque ellas me muestran al voluntad de la mano que lo escribió todo

-habla –**dijo Saurom intrigado y expectante**

-usted, ganara las batallas y la guerra, Canterlot y Equestria caerá a sus pies –**la sonrisa de todos se mostró mientras uno tomada una jarra de vino, y sirvió las copas **–pero –**todos se detuvieron** –Saurom, tu victoria, será tu peor derrota, y esta te perseguirá por el resto de tu vida

-¿de qué hablas? –**Dijo Saurom** –explícate ¿Cómo perderé siendo vencedor?

-yo solo veo las partes del gran libro de la vida, cuando las palabras escritas en el deben ser cambiadas, si me muestran esto, es para alterarlo –**un silencio se escuchó, pero fue momentáneo ya que el Alicornio comenzó a reír**

-jajajajjaja, buen intento pony, asustarme para que no lleve a cabo mis planes, agradece que me has dejado bastante contento, así que en lugar de ordenar tu ejecución, te dejare ir…ahora lárgate antes que cambie de opinión

-todos buscamos un tesoro, esa es nuestra leyenda personal, mas solo se nos mostrara cuando nuestro corazón y alma vean de igual forma – **exclamo saliendo de la carpa**

Fin flashback

_Debí escucharlo, _**entro en el palacio con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras un Nightmare Pegaso se presentaba**

-mi señor algunos pony han escapado con la princesa Luna –**dijo un soldado inclinado ante el enorme Alicornio** –según informes de los vigías, van en camino hacia el imperio de cristal, el general Torment espera sus ordenes

-dile a Torment que los deje ir –**dijo bajando la mirada y enfundado su espada** –démosles un descanso, más tarde podemos conquistar el imperio de Crystal, ahora solo me interesa saber ¿Dónde está Celestia? _Celestia…siempre Celestia, no tenía otra cosa en mente, la odiaba con cada fibra de mi ser, esa mirada compasiva, y amorosa que le daba a sus súbditos, esa voz, no podía dejar de pensar en ella cuando la tendría para mí y solo para mí, para mí su mirada dulce, para mí su aliento de menta, para mí su ternura, su perseverancia su valor, para mi…que estúpido fui, _**el soldado lo encamino hacia el ala este, ahí frente a la sala de los elementos, Saurom se preparó para ver por fin a su enemiga acérrima, alabaría su valor, su perseverancia, y su poder, **_entre con ímpetu abriendo con fuerza las dos puertas, los guardia yacían muertos, junto a algunos de mis Nightmares heridos, siendo atendidos, y en un círculo mis tropas la rodeaba, me acerque mientras el circulo se abría, sin embargo la vi tirada con los ojos casi cerrados y con una respiración demasiado agitado, demacrada _

-¿princesa Celestia? –**dijo Saurom mientras ella apenas si se movía** _no era como quería verla, yo la imaginada alzada, orgullosa_, _muestra de su valía_, _mientras yo le hablaba ella me respondería con su voz ¿pero esto?_– ¿Qué paso con ella? –**dijo enfurecido, uno de los que estaban ahí se acercó tembloroso –dime soldado –el pobre se inclinó con reverencia**

-mi señor, logramos vencer a sus guardias con facilidad mas ella nos atacó con fuerza, nos costó trabajo poder evitar que los venciera –**dijo el soldado exhausto** –sin embargo a media lucha se detuvo, cayendo pesadamente y convulsionándose, fue cuando usted llego –**el Alicornio se detuvo mirado a la alguna vez co-gobernante de Equestria, sin pensarlo se lanzó a ella sosteniendo su cabeza **_abrió sus ojos sobre mí, por fin tenía esa mirada que tanto ansiaba n mis más profundos sueños, que tantas veces no me dejaban dormir, tierna, compasiva, amorosa maternal, pero que no deseaba ver era que también la mostraban….moribunda_

-no, esto no puede terminar así, ¡me escuchaste! –**pero Celestia solo lo miraba con lágrimas **_¿porque esas lagrimas me lastimaban tanto? _**la princesa levanto un poco la cabeza, y con dificultad exclamo a la nada**

-por favor –**dijo agonizante, su ojos ya no veían nada por que miraba al techo** – que mí…hermana…este a salvo… –**finalmente Celestia dejo caer la cabeza que fue detenida por la pesuña de Saurom, en ello sus generales llegaron y afuera es escuchaba el himno de victoria**

-¡El sol ya salió sobre los pabellones, La sangre encendió los corazones Que laten así en este batallón, Con el puño marchar y con gran decisión! –**Sin embargo Sauron la escuchaba llorando, todos creyendo que era por el regocijo cantaron igual** – ¡Vallamos así con fe en el destino Que lleva el sol que muestra el camino, ¿Que vamos aquí a ignorar?! ¡La guerra ya va a comenzar! _ahora sentía esa canto como una puñalada en el corazón, era lo que quería, lo que me había prometido, que cantaría mi victoria en el palacio de Equestria ante la princesa Celestia _**Saurom se levantó miro le cuerpo inerte de la princesa Celestia, contemplo lo pacifica que se veía**

-mi señor, hemos ganado –**dijo Halo extendiéndole una copa de vino** –la princesa ha caído, solo nos falta el imperio de Crystal y todo el mundo conocido es nuestro –**sin embargo Saurom permaneció callado admirado la sonrisa del rostro de Celestia** – ¿mi señor?

-déjenme solo por favor –**dijo calmadamente, los demás obedecieron sin dudarlo, una vez que escucho la puerta Cerrarse se echó a llorar sobre el cuerpo inerte, sin saber si quiera él porque lo hacía** – ¿qué clase de hechizo es este, porque me duele tanto el pecho, Será el cansancio?

-no lo es Saurom –**dijo una voz** –es algo que has ignorado por mucho tiempo

-dijo que me dejaran solo –**exclamo con fuerza sin embargo saliendo de una extraña luz apareció el mismo adivino sosteniendo entre sus pesuñas las dos piedras** –adivino, que buscas aquí

-te lo dije claramente –**contesto sin más mientras hacia levitar las dos piedras** –tu victoria te haría sentir la peor derrota de todas ¿sabes que es la derrota? –**Saurom negó con la cabeza** –la derrota es no poder hacer nada, el ver que todo lo que alguna vez construise se pierde, que todo lo que deseaste lo toma otro, tus ilusiones perdidas, sueños destrozados etc…pero de cada uno podemos aprender y triunfar al final, solo pocas veces vemos nuestro verdaderos sueños por que los opacamos con otros más vánales y sin importancia alguna

-¿a qué te refieres? Este era mi sueño

-no…este solo te opacaba el verdadero, y ahí lo tienes –**dijo apuntado con su pesuña el cuerpo de Celestia** –Tu deseabas a Celestia, ni siquiera la odiaste, no pudiste hacerlo, tu querías esa mirada que le daba sus súbditos, querías amarla como tú la amabas, pero no un amor banal, no lujuria, jamás lo pensaste, jamás lo soñaste, nunca deseaste eso, querías que estuviera tu lado, para verla sonreír, para verla dar esa mirada, sentir sus labios sobre los tuyo, que te susurrara al oído su amor, y al final, ver los dos crecer a sus hijos

-no es verdad… ¡no es verdad! – **grito con fuerza Pero nadie lo escucho** _trataba de negarlo en ese momento pero mi corazón me decía lo contrario quería seguir llorando, por fin lo veía, solo me libere –_Celestia...Perdóname –**dijo arrodillándose ante ella** –Perdóname, Perdóname… fui tan ciego… ¿Por qué?

-muy pocos ven lo que tienen hasta que lo han perdido, te lo trate de advertí, que sentirías la peor derrota si vencías, una que te perseguiría por el resto de tu vida…te recuperaras de ella, pero nunca podrás dejarla ir, siempre pensaras ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?

-espera adivino –**dijo Saurom tirado al pie del cuerpo** –dime que puedo arreglarlo, dime que hay una forma –**pero el pony negó**

-ni los Alicornios, pueden con la muerte –**se acercó a Saurom colocándole su pesuña en el hombro** –lo mejor que puedes hacer es recordarla en las acciones que realices a partir de ahora –**y como había llegado se marchó, los pocos segundos se abrieron las puertas t y todos los generales se presentaron**

-mi señor, esperamos sus órdenes –**Saurom se levantó aun con lágrimas en los ojos** – ¿mi señor?

_Aquella misma noche ordene que a un lado de la cuidad enterraran los cuerpos, una vez hecho en los jardines del palacio junto a la entrada principal levante una pila de piedra, que cuya cima aplane a bien tamaño para lo que haría, lo cubrí con cientos de pétalos de rosas y sobre estas deposite el cuerpo de Celestia, la cual llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles dorados –_**fue recostada de espaldas con su rostro mirado al cielo y sus alas recogidas a ambos lados – **_todo eso lo cubrí otra vez con más rocas, y la final con mi magia cristalice el montón hasta dejar un enorme monolito de cristal con Celestia en su interior_

-Celestia, ahora viviré con lo que pudo haber sido –dijo mirando el cristal mortuorio, mientras sus generales se marchaban –ahora sé que nunca poder sacarte de mi mente, Perdóname, fui un ciego –**Saurom se marchó** _desde ese día reconstruí al ciudad y la convertir en la capital e mi imperio _**en el imperio de Criastal ya se preparaban con todo lo que podían para el ataque de los Nightmare, mientras Twilight y Luna seguían llorando por Celestia **_cuanto tiempo habrán esperado que yo por fin decidiera atacarlos y tomar lo último del mundo para mí, sin embargo yo ya había visto demasiada guerra, y como símbolo de que ella no buscaría más, enterré mi espada en una piedra en el centro de la plaza de la cuidad, con ello han pasado casi dos siglos_

-mi rey –**dijo un soldado entrando en los aposentos de Saurom** –el pueblo lo espera para dar comienzo a la celebración del…pero –**en la habitación no había nadie, en otro lado del castillo, mas preciso en los jardines Saurom veía el cuerpo de Celestia, el cual aún la mostraba como si solo estuviera dormida y en cualquier momento despertara**

-otro amanecer –**dijo Saurom ante el cristal** –hace dos siglo que me corone como rey, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí –**soltó algunas lágrimas** – no te preocupes, no he dejado que tu nombre se pierda en la historia –_quien hubiera pensado que desde su entierro no podía pasar un solo día sin ir a verla aunque sea unos segundos, se veía todavía más hermosa rodeada de las rosas que yo mismo había plantado hacia ya un siglo–_ te gusta cómo han florecido las rosas este año, de seguro me buscan, te veré mañana – **se dio la vuelta entrado en el castillo, ahí por fin el soldado lo esperaba para conducirlo al enorme pódium que estaba frente a la plaza principal, subió lentamente mirando un momento el edificio detrás de sí** –"mis queridos ponys, este día conmemoramos la reconstrucción de la ciudad" –_unos años después algunos ponys que habían huido regresaron reconociendo la vieja Canterlot, la cual renombre como nova Celestia, "la ciudad del nuevo sol" las guardianas de la armonía, muchos de mis generales esperaran que las persiguiera, pero yo solo las deje en paz –"_lo mucho que se luchó por poder…poder", lo siento esto me pone un poco…discúlpenme "por poder levantarnos de las cenizas, fue en esos momentos que nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra unión lograba más que siendo solos nosotros y los otros, por ello hoy inauguro las festividades con la esperanza que nos recuerden los sacrificios y las…los errores que tuvimos, mas afrontamos con el sentido de fraternidad, que ha unido a ponys, pegasos, Nightmares y unicornios, para que nunca se olviden, ¡doy por iniciada la fiesta del día de Celestia!"–**serpentinas, Globos y confeti voló por todo el lugar, a la vez que el rey se perdía entre la gente disfrutando de las decoraciones los saludos, los carros alegóricos y las carpas con toda clase de juegos de comidas que regalaban ese día, todo el día permaneció en ese lugar disfrutando como cualquier pony, y la noche se presentó con la luna en lo más alto**

-hola hermana –**dijo una pony Alicornio al pie de la mausoleo** –como cada año he venido a verte, ya se lo que dirás, que es muy peligroso, que pasara si me atrapan, y otras cosas, pero no me importa, además nuca me han visto

-en eso te equivocas Luna –**dijo una voz entrando al castillo, Luna retrocedió aterrada al ver a Saurom salir al jardín y mirarla fijamente, pero el pony solo le sonrió con ternura, lo cual al inquieto **–de hecho desde el primer año te descubrimos pero les pedí a mis guardias que hicieran como te no te veían –_obviamente entendía la manera como me veía en ese instante, el ver hablar con el ser que mato a su hermana mayor es algo que ni yo podía explicar_** Luna retrocedió, un poco antes de intentar lanzarle un hechizo in embargo a ultimo segundo se detuvo a l ver que Saurom ponía un ramo de tulipanes, y llorado acariciada el cristal –**cada noche la visito, y cada vez que vienes, yo espero a que termines de hablar con ella –**señalo con su pesuña un pequeño banco de piedra delante de un camino por donde un par de guardias hacían l ronda** –no sabes cuantas rondas han pasado a unos metros e ti, y tu ni enterada –**se acostó en el césped dejándole algo de lugar par que Luna se sentara** –ven

-bueno ¿Qué quieres? –**Dijo Luna sentándose un poco alejada de Saurom** –ya estarás contento, venciste, tiene Equestria, venciste a mi hermana, pero lo que me extraña es la forma como has tratado esto ¿por qué lo haces?

-Luna, yo gane la Guerra pero perdí, simplemente perdí –**se levantó y camino a la entrada del castillo donde un guardia un sirviente lo esperaban, se detuvo y le dijo al sirviente** – si decide quedarse, dale una de nuestras mejores habitaciones de huéspedes, o la que ella desee – **se dio la vuelta mirando a Luna** –Luna si deseas irte, no te detendré –**y con ello se marcho**

_Entre en mi habitación ligeramente iluminada con una lámpara mientras la luna la cubría con su luz, me asome a la ventana, notando como Luna se marchaba, ya sin sigilo, al ver que los guardias ni hacina nada por detenerla, me recosté a dormir por desgracia no estaba solo _

-buenas noches Saurom –**dijo una vos** _la cual reconocí la instante _**levanto la cabeza la instante**

-adivino –**dijo Saurom con calma y respirado profundo** –caso vienes a decirme algo importante sobre mi destino

-si Saurom, vengo a decir te que hay un lugar a donde debes ir ahora, pero es tu decisión si ir o no –**respondió mientras sacaba el mismo par de piedras y se las mostraba** –el Urim –**dijo alzando un poco la piedra negra** –significa si, el Tumim –**alzo la blanca** –significa no, pero solo en ti queda la decisión

-que ganaría con ello –**dijo Saurom** –dime que gano con ello, tú lo dijiste, no importando cuantas veces me levantara y al final triunfara, siempre llevaría mi cruz y esa cruz es Celestia

-y si te dijera que la decisión que has de tomar es ¿deseas estar junto a tu amada Celestia? Amarla como debiste hacerlo alguna vez –**Saurom se levantó de la cama, pudiendo notar mejor al pony, su pelaje era blanco y su crin dorada, pero lo que más el extraño era su cutie mark, dos tablas de madera entrelazadas por un circulo de espinas **

-extraña cutie mark, para ser un adivino, para mí que eres carpintero –**dijo con una sonrisa**

-alguna vez lo fui, pero ahora solo soy un pastor que busca ovejas descarriadas –**expandió las pesuñas esperando la decisión **–te has ganado el poder estar con ella

-podre estar con Celestia –**exclamo con una sonrisa** –pero tu dijiste que nadie podía con la muerte

-la muerte es solo un comienzo... ahora en esa hora que despiertes

-debes de ser alguien de verdad poderoso, pero ¿a qué te refieres con despertar?¿quien eres?

-yo soy el camino–** Saurom** **tomo el Urim, y todo se volvió negro antes que ante el un gran resplandor lo segara**

* * *

Porque "conocer el camino", no es "andar el camino"


End file.
